


Cuddles in bed

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Once Zira finally comes to bed, he starts to read, but all Crowley want him to do is cuddle.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Cuddles in bed

It has been a long day at the bookshop and by the time that Zira and Crowley arrived home, Crowley was about ready to collapse. He barely had enough strength to make it to the bedroom and climb into bed. Zira watched Crowley as he stumbled to the bedroom, before shaking his head slightly. Zira didn’t feel tired just yet, which was surprising, since he was always the first in bed and usually asleep by the time Crowley came in. Zira made himself a nice cup of tea before settling himself on the couch and watching a movie.

Once he had finished his tea, he walked into the bedroom and changed before gently lowering himself onto the bed. He covered himself with the blanket before turning on the lamp beside the bed and grabbing his book, that he was currently reading. He put on his glasses before beginning to read, and it wasn’t long before Crowley turned around and nuzzled his nose into Zira’s chest.  
“Muuurrrrgggggghhhhh!”  
Zira smiled down at Crowley.  
“Use your words, darling.”  
“Angel?”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“Bed.”  
“But I AM in bed?”  
Crowley pouted before replying.  
“You know what I mean.”  
Zira smiled before closing his book. He placed it on the bedside table, he took off his glasses and placed them on the book before he turned off the light. He scooted down so that he was comfortable, and Crowley cuddled up to Zira. He placed his head on Zira’s shoulder and gave him a small squeeze before closing his eyes. Zira kissed Crowley’s forehead before his eyes slowly closed.

The End


End file.
